


Drabble #18 – “Are you sure this is legal?”

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Birthday drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is willing to break a few rules if it makes Lydia happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #18 – “Are you sure this is legal?”

**Author's Note:**

> Have some New Year’s fluff!!! I know it’s a bit early, but it’s probably the only one I’ll write for it, so here :)

**Dedication** : For Helena, stydiaokaybye on tumblr. Happy birthday, love!

xxxxxxxxxx

“Are you sure this is legal?” Lydia asks, looking around and finding her surroundings more and more suspicious as they keep walking. She’s 98% sure that they aren’t supposed to be in this floor.

Stiles ignores her, pulling Lydia along by the hand and making a turn. “Come on.”

She can’t find it in herself to complain much especially since she’s walking behind Stiles, which gives her a generous view of his ass and Stiles’ ass in a tuxedo is something award-worthy. He rushes her, and they climb up three flights of stairs before Lydia can catch her breath and only then complain. She loves heels, _she does_ , but Stiles didn’t seriously think this through whenever he came up with whatever plan he’s following.

Lydia is in heels that are five inches tall and is wearing a long gown, her hair done and make-up completely immaculate. It’s New Year’s Eve and she’s definitely, most certainly, not ready for her boyfriend’s schemes.

And they’re about to miss the fireworks.

“Stiles, you’re gonna get us in trouble,” she hisses, eyes widening when she spots him taking out a keycard from one of his pockets, a card that she’s sure doesn’t belong to him and that gives access to a room Lydia is absolutely positive they are not supposed to step into.

She’s so gonna get fired over this.

“ _Stiles!_ ”

“Relax, geez…” is all he mutters, and it does nothing if not making her more anxious. “Have a little faith, will ya?”

Lydia suppresses the best that she can to smack him in the head, but she can’t avoid rolling her eyes. “What the hell are we doing, Stiles? Whose keycard is that?”

“This…” He turns around to face the strawberry blonde and waves the keycard as if it’s a trophy. “This is Mark’s.”

“Mark’s? Mark, as in my supervisor-”

“Yes, _that_ Mark. Do you know another one?”

All breath escapes her. “What are you doing with his keycard? Are you _insane_?”

Stiles waves a hand dismissively and swipes the card on the controller, the little light there turning from red to green, a metallic click echoing through the stairwell. He smirks, and is about to say something when Lydia stops him.

“Stiles, did you steal it?” she asks, completely shocked.

“Of course not,” he frowns. “Contrary to popular belief, I do not have a death wish. I’m pretty sure that if I’d stolen it, you’d have killed me by now, Lydia.”

“I’m considering it,” she remarks sarcastically, stomping her foot on the floor out of impatience, nerves and maybe a little too much alcohol.

Not a good mix.

“Why do you have Mark’s keycard? Stiles, I could get fired! I’m pretty sure we’re not supposed to be here.”

Stiles lets out a chuckle, putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing comfortingly. “Breathe, woman. Sometimes I ask myself why I’m dating you-”

“Funny,” she interrupts, still a little concerned. “I wonder the same thing.”

Stiles full on glares at her, shaking his head in disbelief. “We’re not in trouble.”

“Then what are we doing here?” she asks exasperatedly. “The party is downstairs. Why are we on the fourth floor, Stiles?”

“Because I’m the best boyfriend you’ve ever had,” he replies happily, a cheeky smile on his face.

It only makes Lydia huff in annoyance. “I’m starting to doubt that.”

Stiles opens the door behind him, stepping aside so that Lydia can walk in first. “Why don’t you see for yourself, then?”

Lydia looks curiously first, then surprised, taking in the view of the building’s rooftop. The starry sky and the moon are the only visible light aside from a few candles that are standing in a small table close by, a bouquet of flowers, a bottle of champagne and two glasses next to them.

She walks around by herself for a few moments, taking it in. She can see the whole city from up there, it’s not as cold a night as it was last year and the sky is completely clear. The champagne is one of the finest and the flowers are absolutely gorgeous, and everything together make for a perfect surprise on New Year’s Eve, so when she turns around to face her boyfriend it’s understandable that her eyes are brimming with tears.

“Stiles-” she chokes out, her voice failing her.

“I talked to Mark. I know you were pretty bummed that this was the first New Year’s we were gonna spend just the two of us ever since we moved in together, and that you had to come to this party because you haven’t worked here long and they’re really impressed with your work and insisted that you’d be here, but exactly because of that I talked to your supervisor and explained that this was a special night for us.”

Stiles shortens the distance between them, his hands automatically resting on her waist before he continues. “I knew, and he reminded me of it anyway, that this party would be excellent for you to make some connections that would benefit your research, and we agreed that you really needed to be here so, in return, I asked for a private room from where we could see the fireworks, even if only for five minutes. He certainly exceeded himself.” It’s far more than Stiles was hoping for. “So maybe I wasn’t supposed to have asked and Mark wasn’t supposed to have let us and technically _we are not_ supposed to be here, but we are. And it’s okay, he made sure we wouldn’t get into trouble. No one is gonna be looking for you when midnight comes, anyway. Only me,” he murmurs, cupping her cheek.

Lydia doesn’t hesitate in kissing him right then, giving him all she’s got. He knows how important this job is to her and the project she’s been working on for over two years is only now coming to life. Hadn’t it been for Stiles, she would never even been in San Francisco and this opportunity would be out of her hands so yes, she was quite disappointed when she found out about the party because she wanted to surprise Stiles.

Turns out, he surprised her.

They pull away abruptly, startled by the chiming sound of fireworks being launched, and soon the sky is painted in glorious bright colors and a new year begins, and Lydia has never felt this happy.

Maybe only when Stiles wraps his arms around her from behind and rests his chin on her shoulder as they watch the show.

“You’re so stubborn that we almost missed the fireworks, woman,” he teases, his lips brushing her ear before he plants a kiss on her cheek.

Lydia grins. Bantering and making up and the little things are what makes them _them_ , and she wouldn’t change it one bit. She turns to look at him, her nose bumping with his softly. “Happy New Year, Stiles.”

He pecks her on the lips this time holding her close. “Happy New Year, Lydia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
